Peregrine Gudgeon
"There's nothing wrong with being a little weird. It's normal people you gotta look out for." Peregrine Sullivan Gudgeon, better known as Newt to his classmates,' '''is a half-blood wizard and the only son of broom makers Gill and Serena Gudgeon. An avid lover of herbology and magical beasts, Newt is seen as something of an eccentric with a strong connection to the natural world. He was infected with lycanthropy in May of 2020. In 2017, Newt started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Newt is known for being chill and easy going, but excitable and a little spazzy when he gets going about Herbology or magical beasts. Biography Early Life Newt is the miracle baby of Gill and Serena Gudgeon, broom sellers in Tinworth, Cornwall, UK. His parents attended Hogwarts together, both Ravenclaws though they a year apart. Gill inherited his father's shop sometime after graduating, which he ran with his wife, who he thought to be infertile. In 2006, Newt proved them both wrong. Newt was always a precocious child who was always climbing things, hiding in the cupboard and spending time at the beach or in the woods. Flowers and grass always made him feel calm and just sitting in the grass was a surefire way to get him to stop crying as a baby. His father, a talented broom maker, taught Newt the basics of flying from a young age. Newt always enjoyed flying and he proved to learn quickly in regards to broom making. His father never hid the fact that he wanted to pass the business on to Newt one day, something young Newt never really thought about too much. His real love, though, was helping in his mother's garden. Though he grew up in Tinworth, Newt never had many friends, preferring to keep tohimself or hanging out with his Jarvey-blooded ferret, Bandit, to spending time with people. He was aware of the Weasley household, though he was never really friends with Rose or Hugo. Shortly after his eleventh birthday, Newt received his Hogwarts letter. Notable Accomplishments Year 1 (2017-2018) * Started his education at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw. * Snuck into the Greenhouses every weekend to look at all of the weird, magical plants. Was eventually nearly strangled to death by an Assassin Vine, but was saved at the last minute by Professor Longbottom. He lost House points and has to serve detention with Neville, who taught him about proper plant care throughout the detention as Newt helped him take care of them. Year 2 (2018-2019) * Supported Rose at her Quidditch tryout. * Briefly joined the Flower Club, but low student interest caused the club to fizzle out just before Christmas. * Explored the water's edge along the Black Lake, through the autumn and spring, where he cataloged the various plants that grew there. Bandit became friends with a local stoat. Year 3 (2019-2020) * Supported Rose and her friends at their Quidditch tryout. Commonly rooted for Gryffindor throughout the year, even when they played against Ravenclaw. * Spent time with Rose over Easter holiday, introducing her to various muggle customs, shops and sweets. * Infected with lycanthropy in late May 2020 when he was attacked and bit while gathering flowers in the Forbidden Forest. '''Summer of 2020' * Spent a lot of time with Rose over the summer, practically going over to her house every day. Comforted her when Cary was in the hospital after his accident. Year 4 (2021-2022) * As usual, supported Rose and her friends at Quidditch tryouts. * Somehow got Flower Club off the ground again. Physical Appearance Newt is tall and rail-thin with dark, shaggy hair and big, green eyes. He has a long, freckled face and a slightly-pronounced nose. He has long fingers and big feet and little muscle; some would call him scrawny. After surviving the werewolf attack, Newt's body has several long, clawed gashes across his torso and leg, as well as a bite mark where his right shoulder and his neck meet. These scars, unfortunately, will never heal. Personality and Traits Newt is friendly, nice guy but somewhat shy and introverted, reluctant to really engage with people he doesn't already know. He's usually quiet and reserved, preferring to listen than to talk or join in the dialogue. He's especially reserved during large gatherings or parties. If you're already his friend or if you get him going, however, he's animated, excited and even kind of a spaz about it. He tends to talk very quickly, barely stopping long enough to have a breath. Despite this, he's a polite conversationalist but he can talk with you for hours, given the chance. He's a loyal and kind young man who cares deeply and fiercely for his friends and a knack for thinking way outside the box. As a Ravenclaw, he's very creative and the consummate individual. Since being infected with lycanthropy, Newt has become a bit more anxious, especially in the week leading up to a full moon. He's also gotten more aggressive and territorial, and his physical impulses and desires have grown in intensity. He's also developed a taste for undercooked meat. Magical Abilities and Traits Newt is studious and good at any class requiring memorization. Spellcasting-wise he's hit or miss, though he always pulls through if he needs to. * Astronomy: He performs very well in this class, having been a fan of the skies and what can be found there. * Brooms: Newt is an able flier and extremely knowledgeable of magic brooms and how they work. * Divination: He finds this subject absolutely fascinating and he's pretty decent at it. * Healing Magic: He is surprisingly effective at healing magic, able to perform basic healing spells when the need is great. * Herbology: '''Newt is an expert with Herbology, which he is extremely passionate about. * '''Magical Creatures: He loves magical creatures and he's fairly good with them. Since becoming a werewolf, though, he's finding it harder to successfully interact with them. * Transfiguration: While not an expert, or even one of the higher-scoring students in the class, Newt tends to perform relatively well with classwork. Lycanthropy In May of 2020, Newt was attacked by an unidentified student who had been infected with lycanthropy by Fenrir Greyback the summer before and was bit. He survived the bite and, as a result, was infected with lycanthropy and has become a werewolf. He cannot choose whether or not to transform, forced into a change every month on the night of the full moon. During this change, he does remember who he is and would kill even his best friends given the opportunity. Despite this, he can recall everything he experienced during his transformation upon reverting to human form. This transformation is extremely painful and is succeeded by a few days of pallor an ill health. In human form, Newt has increased senses of perception, especially hearing and smell, as well as increased strength, durability and speed. He will also heal much quicker from wounds than an ordinary human. In wolf form, these bonuses increase exponentially and his claws and fangs will leave permanent, lasting scars. Major Relationships Family Newt loves his parents, obviously, but their politics differ greatly from his own. His parents have staunch traditional views, which clash with Newt's more progressive opinions. His mother has a fierce hatred of werewolves, making him scared to tell his parents about what happened to him. As of his Fourth Year at Hogwarts, they do not know about his condition. Rose Granger-Weasley Rose grew up in the same town. Despite growing up only a few miles from each other, Newt didn't really know Rose all that well until they started Hogwarts together. Since then, he's found Rose to be fun and scary smart, and he always enjoyed talking or hanging out with her. He admired her fiery personality and kindness. In his third year, however, he noticed Rose in a new light when he saw just how big and how beautiful her heart really was. He watched her happily interacting with magical beasts that were scaring the other kids and treating them with the respect they deserved as living things. He developed strong feelings for her over the course of a few weeks. His crush intensified over Easter holiday and when he was attacked by the werewolf, he had been out collecting wildflowers to give to her. The real extent of her loving personality shined through when she sat with him all night after he'd been bitten. She thinks no differently of him and doesn't treat him like a freak or a monster. Rose is the most supportive and kind and gentle person he's ever met. Rose is one of the only people who knows his secret and he trusts her without limitation. Cary Nordegraf Cary is one of Rose's best friends and one of the three people who know his secret. Cary is a cool, laid-back guy and honestly, Newt actually likes him a lot. Since Rose started dating Hamish, the two have spent more time together, sharing a mutual dislike of the Welsh gypsy. Riley Pilgrim Another of Rose's best friends, Riley also knows Newt's secret. Newt likes Riley and thinks hanging out with him is kind of exciting. Riley is unique among the Hogwarts student body, as he also suffered injuries at the hands of a werewolf. Because of this, Riley seems to understand what Newt is going through and what it's like "having the wolf in you". The two are strangely protective of the other; a sort of pack mentality. Oz Uhmlander Oz is an oddball, sure, but that sort of thing is actually encouraged among Ravenclaws. The two get along pretty well, as they sit together in Divination and have had Astronomy together since first year. Penley Graves A roommate of Newt's, Penley is as brilliant as he is arrogant. Newt and Penley have never really meshed, but they aren't enemies or anything. Wesley Whent The two were kind of friends during their First Year, but they drifted apart of the first summer and have never really reconnected. Trivia * Favorite color is teal. * Newt is well versed in muggle culture, as his mother--a muggleborn witch--thought it was good for him to know. He always carried muggle money on his person and is a huge fan of muggle music, movies and literature. * His favorite band is the muggle music group "The Beatles". * His favorite movie is "Little Shop of Horrors". * Definitely a Whovian. The Tenth Doctor is "his doctor". * His favorite animals are creatures like ferrets, stoats, weasels and similar creatures. * Knows how to ride a bicycle. * Loves swimming and being in/around water. * The origin of Newt's nickname is unknown, though Newt thinks it has to do with his fondness for magical beasts causing his mother to refer to him as Newt, as in the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander. Category:Males Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2024 Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw House